


CIB二十五

by Athena_zZ



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_zZ/pseuds/Athena_zZ





	CIB二十五

     月感到L的脊背正随着深入自己而寸寸绷紧，一下下黏滑的抽插让连接处愈加湿润，直到每次进出都变得轻而易举。所有阻力都被冲破，L无情地压向他的身体，寻找着他的敏感点，而他也像捕猎的蛇一样紧紧绞住了L。

     L艰难地克制着动作，在欲火中近乎失控地操弄着他。他的额头贴在他肩膀，露出的侧脸上蒙着一层挫败的阴影。

     仿佛被这神色传染，一股狂躁的泉涌在月的体内迸出，汹涌的怒气随着嘶喊冲破了喉咙。他的手指抠住身上人瘦削的腰背，想要掌控住什么。指甲刺进腰侧出奇柔软苍白的皮肤，上面聚起了月牙形的血色，一滴滴淌落在床单上。

     L的节奏战栗着慢了下来。月愉悦地看着他因这小小的虐待痛哼一声——却不是为他制造出的伤口，而是因为中途被打断了动作。

     L重新动了起来，月的手像安慰一般，温柔地滑过他被自己刺伤的部位。L重新在他怀中放松了下来，紧紧拥着他，如同抱着一个永远不愿醒来的梦。

     但没过多久，他的温柔又再次变成了残酷。

     L皱起眉头，喉咙里发出一声虚弱的闷哼。月想再听一次这声音，便毫不犹豫地故技重施。

     这就是他的春药——他在焦灼喘息的等待中醒悟到。让他心跳如狂。那声音太叫人迷醉，他不在乎自己要做什么，只想听L抽噎得再大声些。

     这个发现很快榨干了L的全部力量，他在月的刺激下动得越来越强、越快，直到整个下半身都失去了控制，昂头发出了一声粗哑的嘶吼。脊柱上的椎骨瞬间节节扣紧，他重重地颤抖了一下，瘫软在他怀中。

     …………


End file.
